Toadal Drama Island Returns
On September 4th, 2013, ILVG announced Toadal Drama Island Returns and that it will be the remake of Toadal Drama Island (Animated). He announced that he will not be animating nor editing the series, instead a new person known as Kyle Lazorko, will be doing it. ILVG has confirmed that he will be voice acting as before, but this time instead of voice act it by himself he will use the voices of his fans. Summary Toadal Drama Returns brings 20 mario characters to compete at a crummy camp to battle it out for one million dollars provided by the host of the show, Toad. The twenty contestants are then put onto teams and forced to compete in challenges against each other. The losing team must go to the elimination ceremony and vote a teammate out. A bunch of crazy twist will be added along the way to challenge the contestants. The last contestant standing wins the competition. The elimination methods this season are first the fling of shame. This was sold due to Toad's "budget cuts" and replaced with the Cannon of Losers. However, Toad admits to lying in episode 9 when Peach notices the Sling of Shame still in use. Returning Contestants:'' '' '' Birdo, Boo, Bowser, Daisy, Luigi, Mario, Peach, Petey, Toadsworth, Waluigi, Wario, Wendy, and Yoshi. '''New Contestants': Carl the Shy Guy, Goombella, Kamek, Mimi, Rosalina, Starlow, and Toadette. News!!! After the wonderful episode: Just Cold Karted, Retro Architect announced that fans now have the power to vote for the winner, this is spectacular news!!!! Please make sure to comment on retro's channel and vote for you winner. Who will win? Mimi? Kamek? Peach? Petey? Boo? You guys get to decide so make sure to like and subscribe Retro's and Kyle's channel. :) Contestants Key Map: *contestant is on the Killer Koopas and is still in the competition *contestant is on the Screaming Star Sprites and is still in the competition *contestant has been eliminated and is no longer in the competition Episodes * Episode 1:' An Explosive Welcome-Part 1 ' * Episode 2:' An Explosive Welcome-Part 2' * Episode 3:[[ Where There's a Will There's a Wendy| Where There's a Will There's a Wendy]] * Episode 4: Smoulder Boulders * Episode 5:' Total Dreamy Island ' * Episode 6: Dark and Desperate * Episode 7:' Crapture the Flag' * Episode 8:' Bear Basics' * Episode 9:' The Jimmyjanga Chase ' * Epsiode 10:' Catastrophe in the Kitchen ' * Episode 11:[[ Don't Mansion It| Don't Mansion It]] * Episode 12: Island Anonymous * Episode 13: Finders Keepers * Episode 14: Super Bowser 64 * Episode 15: Just Cold Karted * Episode 16: Fright Night * Episode 17: Finale Part 1 * Episode 18: Finale Part 2 Elimination Elimination Chart *WIN- contestant was on the winning team and did not go to the elimination ceremony *'WIN-' contestant won the challenge for his or her team *IMM- contestant won individual immunity *IN- contestant did not win the team / individual challenge, but received a mushroom and was safe *LOW- contestant was in the bottom two or three, but still received a mushroom and was safe *QUIT- contestant quit the competition *ELIM- contestant was eliminated from the competition for some reason *OUT- contestant was voted out of the competition Characters Cameo Characters *- This cameo was chosen by the viewer after winning a contest. Trivia * Goombella is the only camper that hasn't gone to the confessional. * Unlike the Original Toadal Drama Island, there are an equal number of males and females. Previously there were only five females and twenty-one males. * This is the first Toadal Drama season to air more than nine episodes. Both the original Toadal Drama Island and the Garry's Mod remake were cancelled after nine and two episodes respectively.